


The Hole Pines for You

by julysunicorn



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Horror Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn
Summary: As Simon skulks around Theta Labs, he is approached by an old acquaintance... an acquaintance who wishes to express his gratitude.
Relationships: Simon Jarrett/Carl Semken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Hole Pines for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there y'all! Happy Belated Halloween! This was originally supposd to be a Halloween special for all y'all but my FUCKING COMPUTER well actually it was my FUCKING HANDS didnt save the original document and I lost the whol thing... so I had to write it again... ugh. But it is here now, saved and sound, and ready for your reading pleasure.
> 
> I got the opportunity to play SOMA for the first time last week and BOY HOWDY was it horrifying. So scary. In fact it was so scary in fact I wrote this to cope. Because romance makes everything better! That, and smut! Carl was my favorite character so I had to add him despite everything and Simon well he's the main character so even though I didn't like him he had to be there too. Honestly I kinda wanted to write SimonXAkers but Akers just looks so NASTY I couldn't do it. Maybe someone else can. Or has. Heck I even found a story on AO3 that was SarenXSovereign so. anything's possible.
> 
> Happy Halloween

The Hole Pines for You

Simon Jarrett wasn't sure how long he had been wandering the halls of the Theta labs, looking for whatever it was Catherine needed that she had to tell him to get it, because she was too dumb to wire tiny arms onto his omnitool so she could do it herself smh. But Simon felt he was close, close to something, when suddenly the door opened behind him in the storage closet and he jumped and turned around expecting to see that robaut girl thing BUT

"Hey, buddy," said CARL SEMKEN, in robaut form of course.

"C-Carl!" Simon exclaimed, he had not seen his robaut buddy since he managed to free him back at Epsilon. "How have you been? Have you been okay against the robauts?"

"Ye" said Carl, his red little beady red little light eyes glowing red and blinking with... some sort of passion. It glowed warm red, flushing Simon's face with warmth and also flushing something else... he knew that expression what was it in Carl's red eyes?!

" _Siiiimon,_ " Carl cooed, TILTing his head and stroking Simon's jaw. Sending shivers up Jarrett's toothpick spine. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back at Epsilon. What do you say... I return the favor now?"

"Huh?" Simon asked but it was breathless with hormones, that was all Carl needed to take it as a yes. Which it was, otherwise he wouldn't have ripped Simon's pants off. Because Carl would never force himself on anyone... Simon's cock floppled out of his pante, it bounced, so hard. Like a diamond. Diamond-shaped cock. Attached to his body...

Hard

Carl laid down a soft blanket and laid Simon on top of it, to make him comfortable. Holding him close, he started kissing along Simon's neck so tenderly, caressing his thigh and making Simon gasp and moan quietly at the affection. Simon himself carefully ran his fingers along Carl's wiring, causing the robaut to seize for a moment as he cried and dealt with the sensual shock. Simon felt a whirring, vibration, lower on Carl's robaut body. His big green eyes looked into Carl's red ones. "Carl...?"

"I..." Carl trailed off, his red blush sensors turning on. Much like himself. "I'm sorry, Simon... you just... you're the most handsome man I've ever met, and you're not just looks. You're brave, and strong... and you helped me when no one else would."

A single black blood tear dripped from his right red eye. To his surprise, Simon reached up and brushed the toxic liquid away from his metal face, despite the extreme DANGER to himself. Carl gasped in humility, and the rush of how it feels when someone loves you.

"I love you, Carl," whispered Simon, and he kissed the robaut on his metal lips.

"Oh... oh, Simon..." Carl said, even while Simon was kissing him, since he didn't possess a mouth only a speaker in the rear. But he unhinged his crotch door, and let his power drill extrude. Buffing tip attached.

He laid on top of Simon and, as he kissed and embraced his lover, gently pushed his buffer inside his orifice of love. (it looked mostly like a WAU flower these days which was very unfortunate, but it is what it is.) Simon choaked, the 4-inch circumference was more than his delicate honeysuckle flower was used to. But Carl cradled his head, and kissed his cheek. "Shhh." Shutting his eyes in Carl's embrace, Simon relaxed around his beloved friend.

Carl played _Love me Harder_ from his speaker and brought his buffer to life, vibrating against all the sensitive spots inside Simon and making the man underneath him moan and try to scratch lines in his paint. Tears ran from the corners of Simon's eyes, so powerful was the arousal. Carl slowly began thrusting into him, pulling more gasps and sighs from his partner.

It was at this moment that the two realized there were two other people here. Or, well, at least, they _used_ to be people, they were gnarled bodies being kept alive by the WAU. This realization made Simon and Carl feel like they were making love in a graveyard but the stimuli was too much to overcome. Carl was feeling so much of Simon, how tight he was, how wet, how murky... the subtle bumps and warps inside of him. Like a vagina, but it had been so long since Carl had felt a vagina, and Simon was all he wanted anyway, vagina or not.

The robaut girl ravaging the halls ran in screaming, in an attempt to murder Simon, but when she saw him being given something to worry about and the robaut moaning loudly on top of him, she grew embarrassed and fled the scene. The lovers never noticed her.

But there was one thing they did notice. How Carl was growing unsteady, his breathing erratic, until finally he came undone and showered Simon's innermost caverns with his seed. Robaut seed. Simon came soon after, screaming Carl's name as he burst across the robaut's chestplate, his orgasm pulling all his stress and fears away, and leaving only warmth and love.

Carl lay beside Simon, and the two cuddled together, and they waited for Simon's breathing to regulate. Simon held Carl close. The world had ended, humanity as they knew it was no more... but could there still be hope for the species? Or even something divergent?

Neither one of them could fathom it... but thanks to the properties of the WAU, something special, beautiful, something unique would soon flourish from Simon's womb...


End file.
